


Moonlit Night

by Escanor



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied Chiyuki/Decim, Music, Post-Series, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escanor/pseuds/Escanor
Summary: Only a haunting melody remains to remind his heart of it's own true humanity.





	

Cold, smooth fingers gently glide over the keys, tapping out a melody that has long since been forgotten. Notes and chords and rhythms lost to the torn pages of history, the ones those in charge said didn't matter. It matters to Decim, though. He doesn't know why it matters to him. He doesn't know why he remembers how to make the doll play it. He doesn't know why it insists on bringing tears to his eyes every time he is unable to resist hearing it again. He is an arbiter: a passive, emotionless judge. Only he isn't quite like that at all. Decim is centuries old, he has seen everything, but despite his apparent apathy this arbiter does indeed feel. However, his feelings are sparse. He was an experiment that didn't quite work, he was learning and growing and _f_ _eeling_  but his emotions grew too great for his young, sad heart to bear and he withdrew. His memories of that are long gone, now. All he has left is a piece of music, a Moonlit Night, that for some reason he knows how to make a doll play, for some reason his vision blurs and becomes streaked with black and white and violet when it plays, and for some reason he hears what the humans do when they listen. Not just empty noises like every other song or composition he has heard, but  _music,_  emotions poured into notes and played on ivory keys, melodies that dance their way into his heart and pull and tug and tear at the strings, and sounds that he does not make the doll play but hears anyway. A laugh, a cry, metal on ice. He can't remember what that means. But alone with his sounds and his melodies, his hazy, coloured vision and the tightness in his throat that makes it hard to breathe, he continues to long for the music. The song that makes him human, the song that his heart remembers even if his mind cannot, the song that he knows is his definition of love, as he smiles through his tears on the ice-cold floor, and begins the melody again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing the Death Parade tag and got inspired to write something. This took like 20 minutes max so I hope it's alright ^^


End file.
